


I'm Glad to Hear It

by FandomsMayChange



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Platonic Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: RGB hadn't heard this phrase in a while, and he definitely didn't expect to hear it from the person who trusted him the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short ass fic I wrote after rereading TPOH yesterday. I hadn't touched this comic in years and I'm really mad because didn't.

"What's this?" RGB looked down at the flower she held up to him.

"Flower." She smiled.

He hesitantly took it and observed it. "Um... Thank you? What's it for?"

"For you! It means..." She looked away. "I... Love you."

Despite not having typical expressions, he was very clearly surprised to hear that. "You love me...?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" She looked down. "I know... A little while ago I said I didn't trust you... But things have changed." She smiled. "You've proven yourself."

RGB bent down to her level and stared at her before pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad to hear that... I love you too."

She was surprised at first. Even Hero knew he was not very fond of affection. But she held him back tightly. "I'm happy too!"


End file.
